


Before Mine (one shot)

by limayram



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lesbian, Melissa Benoist - Freeform, One Shot, SuperCorp, f/f - Freeform, fan fiction, katie mcgrath - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limayram/pseuds/limayram
Summary: Kara thought Mike was the love of her life, until she met the wonderful Lena Luthor. Could Kara and Lena beat the obstacles?





	Before Mine (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi, this is my first supercorp one shot. You could tell me what you think here in the comments or in twitter. My user is @luthorsmcgrath  
> It was kinda hard writing it after what happened yesterday, but I was a lil inspired. Hope you all like it. If you think I should improve something, tell me. I'm open to constructive criticism. Thank you.

There was a few hours before that event in which Kara's life would change forever. She met Lena a few months before the date of her wedding with Mike and now her head was a complete mess. She doesnt know what Lena Luthor did to her, the only thing she knows is that she no longer wants to share her life with Mike.

-Flashback 24 hours before the wedding- 

"I...I've been thinking about it and i don't think that getting married it's a good idea"  
she whispered as she kept her gaze fixed on an expressionless Mike on the other side of the table.

"Pardon me? I think I haven't heard you well, my love, for a moment it seemed to me that you intended to end our engagement" he said without taking his icy gaze from those beautiful blue eyes that showed the terror she felt.

"That's...that's exactly what I said, Mike. I don't think that getting married it's a good idea, I don't love you."

"It's because of her, right? Because of Lena" he said with remarkable disdain in his words; Kara kept her head down looking at her fingers. Mike knew he didn't need an answer, Kara's silence said it all. Kara was in love with Lena. It was not long before Mike stood up and went to sit next to Kara so he would avoid making a scene in the restaurant.

"Listen carefully, Danvers, I'm not going to be your stupid toy" he murmured in her ear as his hand closed tightly around the wrist of the blue-eyed. "You just can't come and end our engagement and run away with that slut, you just can't, and you know why?"  
He waited for an answer as his fingers roamed Kara's jaw, while she was moving uncomfortable in her seat. "The answer is simple; you can't break our engagement because I love you Kara, I love you. And if you're not mine, you're not going to be for someone else. So, if you don't want me to kill your sweetie with my own hands, you're going to go to the church tomorrow and you will say those vows that will tie up us forever, do you understand?" he asked with anger in his voice without releasing the grip he had on the wrist of the girl who still remained in silence.

"I...Mike, I don't..." she sighed and nodded hiding her eyes. "I understand."  
She whispered fighting with all her strength to not shed a tear in front of the man who was already standing ready to go, leaving her there alone and thoughtful.

\----------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed since Mike left her alone in that place. Kara didn't had the strength to leave immediately, her mind going over and over again to the words of the monster that will become her husband. When she finally decided to get out of there, there was only one idea in her head, 'forget about Lena forever'.  
However, she needed to talk to someone, she needed someone to tell her what was the right thing to do and that everything would be fine, she needed Alex.

"Please Alex, answer" she murmured while the dial tone filled her car, even though she was on her way to Alex's apartment. 

"Hey, Kara!" Alex answered after the third call, "Is everything fine?"

"Hey Alex, I'm three minutes away from your apartment, please tell me you're there."

"Yes Kara, I'm here. See you soon."

Kara's call made Alex feel too anxious, so she was already waiting for Kara at the doorstep when the girl came. When Kara saw her, she threw herself into her arms and could not help to let out the tears she had contained from the restaurant.

"Kara, what's wrong?" she asked, caressing her sister's back as she directed her towards the sofa, "Please talk to me", she said with choked voice. Seeing her sister like that was tearing her apart. 

"He's going to...Mike, he's going to kill her. I love her and he knows it. I love her and he's going to kill her."

"What are you talking about? Who do you love? Who is he going to kill?" Alex's voice was full of fear. Even though she knew her sister, she needed to confirm it, she needed to hear Kara saying she was in love with Lena.  

"Lena" she whispered, "I'm in love with her and I wanted to end my engagement with Mike. But he told me he will kill her with his own hands if I don't marry him."

Kara's revelation hit Alex with so much force that she couldn't help but yell in surprise. She knew that Mike was a bit crazy, but she never imagined he could be a murderer. 

"You're joking, right?"

Kara shook her head and showed her the wrist full of bruises by the force that Mike infringed on it.

"Oh my God! He's crazy! You can't marry him, Kara, look what he did to you.  
Who assures you that he's not going to kill her anyway? How do you know that he's not going to hurt you again?" she said looking at her sister horrified.

"No, Alex. Mike's not going to hurt me. He loves me" she whispered dubiously, "In addition, I'm going to get far away from Lena as possible, I'm going to get her out of my life so she could be safe."

"You can't do that, Kara. You love her."

"I've already decided it, Alex. I need you to help me. Help me protect her. I beg you."

Alex didn't know if it was the pain that was projected in Kara's words or the fear of losing one of her friends, but she nodded, she will help her sister.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

-The wedding day- 

"She can't marry him, Alex."

"You should tell her that you love her, Lena."

"I already did, Alex. I also asked her to run away with me. But Kara doesn't love me. She told me that I should go away, that I need to forget her."

"You're definitely blind. Kara is marrying that asshole to protect you, Lena."

"No, Alex. If Kara loved me as much as you say, she would be here right now. Ready to run away with me and not getting ready for her wedding."

Alex approached Lena and gives her a letter, although she had sworn to Kara that she would keep the letter until after the wedding, she couldn't wait, she couldn't bear to see Lena suffer.

Lena: 

Lena, my love, I write you these lines with the hope that when you read them you understand why do I have to let you go, I love you, Lena.

I love you with everything I have and that's why I have to let you go. I can't be with you because he knows how I feel and he wouldn't allow it. That is why I have decided to take care of your heart before mine and accept his proposal to go very far. I swear that it's not lack of love, but I couldn't bear to know that it was in my hands to protect you and I did nothing, forgive me my love.

Always yours, Kara.                                    

"I need to do something, Alex" she said desperately. 

"I think I have a plan"  
________________________________________

"If there is anyone who knows anything that can prevent this marriage from being consumed, speak now or stay in silence forever."

"I OBJECT!" Lena screamed, bursting into the church being followed by Alex.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, STUPID?" Mike yelled, getting closer to her, preventing a further step towards Kara.

"I'm avoiding that the woman I love marries an idiot like you."

"You're not going to get close her" he said taking her arm tightly, "Kara is going to be my wife and neither you nor anyone else is going to avoid it, Kara Danvers is mine" he murmured furiously and pushed Lena, causing her to stumble and fell to the ground as he approached Kara. "I warned you, Danvers. I told you that I was going kill Lena with my own hands if you not marry me, but even if we get married...she will be a problem so..." he took a weapon from the coat of his suit and pointed it at Lena. "I think she should die" he smiled looking at Kara.

"Put the gun down, Mike, please. You're not a murderer. Do not make a fool of yourself" she shouted desperately as she looked around for help among the guests who stared at the scene petrified.

"I'm doing this for us Kara. I'm doing this because I love you..."

"Even if you kill her, I will never love you. My heart and my soul belong to Lena, for me there is no one else."

Kara's words were spinning in Mike's head, his jealousy overpowering his little sanity. He had been in love with Kara Danvers since they were in school, and he could swear she would be the mother of his children. He never thought that someone would end up with those illusions. Not knowing how, he approached Lena who was still on the floor. Mike no longer owned himself. The jealousy and rage clouded everything, he extended his hand ignoring the cries of all those around him.

'BOOM' was the last thing he heard before being struck by a couple of guests, his gaze settled on a Kara full of blood, which evidently did not belong to her, as it came from Lena's chest, Mike shot directly into her heart.

"NO, LENA, MY LOVE, PLEASE NO, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LENA, DONT LEAVE ME" Kara shouted disconsolately as Alex tried to push her away from Lena's lifeless body, though Alex was also shattered, she knew Kara needed her.

Kara's screams returned Mike to reality, the weapon was still resting in his hands and he directed it to his temple "KARA" he shouted, catching the girl's attention "You're right, I am not a murderer" he smiled "Maybe you will not be with me, but now I know you will not be with her either" he spat the words in disgust and pulled the trigger.

"BOOM" was all Kara heard before everything went dark. 

"Boom" is the only thing Kara repeats over and over in her room at the psychiatric hospital.

__________________________________________________________


End file.
